Murmullos y rumores
by JigokuTsuki
Summary: Toda nuestra vida somos constantemente el objeto o tema de conversación de las personas, el cómo nos tomemos los comentarios que hacen sobre nosotros es lo que hace la diferencia, dijo alguien alguna vez… Pareja: La que el lector desee Dedicación especial a: Coyote Smith y CreationLM


**Hola gente, hoy en carretera de regreso a mi casita mirando el paisaje y escuchando música Ramdom se me ocurrió una especie de One-Shot, al principio tenía planeado hacerlo Style :D YEY! (Lectoras/lectores: Ya quedo bien claro que estas obsesionada con ellos ¬¬) pero luego dije… nah, quiero hacer algo como "Está lloviendo" y pues aquí está el resultado, otro One-Shot en el cual se pueden sentir completamente libres de elegir la pareja que se les antoje :D menos yuri D: no es que no quiera pero simplemente no puedo DX coño a veces eso me gusta del inglés es un tanto cuanto más neutral a diferencia del español que por una u otra razón tienes que terminar por decir el género DX pero bueno como en el anterior, si quieren pueden cambiar la palabra "juntos" por "juntas" y "nosotros" por "nosotras" y tatá :D queda un hermoso yuri (?) en fin sin más charlatanería aquí ta el oneshot que espero sea de su agrado.**

**Este fic tiene una dedicatoria especial para: Coyote Smith y CreationLM quienes en el Fic "Está lloviendo" me dejaron unos hermosísimos Reviews y por ellos también me anime a hacer un fic parecido, espero les guste.**

**Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico, saben que reviso pero siempre se van algunos errorcillos de dedo indetectables hasta la hora de publicar el fic -.-#U**

**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, pero la historia si, :D**

Murmullos y rumores.

Toda nuestra vida somos constantemente el objeto o tema de conversación de las personas, el cómo nos tomemos los comentarios que hacen sobre nosotros es lo que hace la diferencia, dijo alguien alguna vez… ojala ese alguien alguna vez estuviera equivocado pero la triste realidad es que es así, todos vivimos constantemente bombardeados de los comentarios y queramos o no nos afectan de una forma u otra, podemos hacer como que no nos interesan y mandar a la mierda a todo y a todos ocultar lo que verdaderamente sentimos bajo una máscara de indiferencia, pero hay veces que aunque no se quieran los comentarios llegan y afectan y unos más que otros.

Ojala la gente cerrara su boca más seguido, ojala que la gente dejara de criticar al resto de las personas y dedicara más tiempo en mirarse en un espejo y hacer una autocrítica de lo que está mal en sí mismo, pero admitámoslo nadie hace aquello.

Nuestra relación desde un principio se vio constantemente bombardeada por los comentarios de todos los del instituto, muchos, los más cercanos a nosotros ya lo veían venir, nos sonrieron y nos felicitaron, otros, los más lejanos con los que casi nunca convivíamos se sorprendieron y se disgustaron, quizás celos de que yo te tuviese a ti o que tú me tuvieses a mí, el orden no altera el resultado.

Por los pasillos se podían escuchar un montón de comentarios al respecto unos más cálidos que otros. Unos decían que hacíamos una linda pareja, otros simplemente nos repudiaban. Mientras unos aplaudían nuestra relación otros solo se dedicaban a sembrar sospechas e intrigas entre nosotros.

"Es lógico que estén juntos, después de todo se complementan"

"Es ilógico que estén juntos, no tienen nada en común"

"Es lógico que estén juntos, se necesitan se puede ver la dependencia del uno sobre el otro"

"Es ilógico que estén juntos, aparentemente ninguno necesita del otro"

"Es lógico que estén juntos, obviamente le recuerda a su verdadero amor"

"Es ilógico que estén juntos aun sabiendo el pasado del otro"

"Es lógico que estén juntos, su relación es solo para aparentar y encubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos"

"Es ilógico que estén juntos si obviamente aman a otra persona"

Sinceramente jamás entenderé a las personas, cuando no andábamos todos nos animaban a que intentáramos algo, ahora que estamos intentándolo solo tratan de separarnos, tratar de ignorar los comentarios resulta difícil día a día, por más que he tratado de auto convencerme de no creer en nada de lo que oigo y ser feliz con nuestra relación hay días que no puedo evitar creer que todo lo que dicen es cierto, e incluso aquellas veces que inventan que me eres infiel sé que no eres así, sé que me amas… ¿Pero de verdad me amas? Es decir, hay días en los que te noto más distante, días en los que pareces incomodarte, como queriendo ocultar lo nuestro o terminarlo todo de una buena vez, y también… bueno también he escuchado un "Te amo" por parte tuya, no puedo exigirte nada lo sé, pues ni yo he sido capaz de decirte aquellas palabras.

Miro al cielo y me pregunto ¿Será que solo a nosotros nos hacen esto? Quisiera ir y preguntarles al resto de las parejas del colegio, con suerte todos los murmullos y rumores sean dedicados a ellas y no a notros.

Ojala que el mundo se callase por completo, ojala que el mundo dejara de hablar, ojala que el mundo entero nos dejara ser libres, dejarnos ser "Tu y Yo" y que nadie interviniera, que nadie opinara, que simplemente fueran felices y nos dejaran ser felices a nosotros también… Ojala que nuestra vida no fuera constantemente el objeto o tema de conversación de las personas, ojala alguien alguna vez encontrara la solución para hacer callar al resto del mundo.

**Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Cómo dije esto comenzó como un Style… vagando por FF en la sección en inglés leí un fic donde hacía crítica hacia el Style, Kyman y K2 cuyo climax para que estén juntas estas parejas suele ser muy cliché en los fics, y entonces comencé a maquinar un fic donde Stan y Kyle quedaran juntos de dicha manera cliché, ya saben, Kyle ama a Stan pero el al principio lo rechaza, finalmente después de un largo rato Stan se da cuenta de que ama a Kyle y quedan juntos y mágicamente todos aceptan su relación, inclusos sus padres, Wendy es la mala del cuento y termina por quedar sola y morir por perra (?), no me mal entiendan, de vez en cuando necesito algo de esto, pero admitámoslo es muy cliché eso de que todo el mundo los acepte, ya sean a Stan o a Kyle o a cualquier otra pareja, Yaoi, Yuri o incluso hetero… vamos señores que también en el hétero puede haber cabida para las dificultades de aceptación de una pareaja cofcofcandycofcof y pues por eso decidí hacer este fic :3 que creo queda perfecto para casi cualquier pareja, desde el Stendy hasta el Bendy (?) pasando por el Cryle y demás parejas… incluso algo de Crack puede haber.**

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen Fiiiiin díganme que opinan de esto último y que pareja/parejas imaginaron ustedes por un review o PM, yo los estoy leyendo ;)**


End file.
